The Tide
by alyshia-jean
Summary: Bella was already a vampire when she moved to Forks. What will happen when she meets Edward, but refuses to get attached? Romance/ Friendship and a bit of Angst. AU Canon couples. Better summary inside. AU.
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer there for I do not own **_**Twilight.**_

Summary:

Bella is already a vampire. She's always been a nomad. When she decides to settle down and go to school in Forks, Washington, she runs into the last thing she expected, another group of vegetarian vampires. The memory of leaving her old life is still fresh, so she refuses to get attached to any one. But what happens when Edward decides he wants Bella to stay with him and his family? How long can Bella keep herself from speaking to Edward? Will she stop denying her attraction? Or will she run from it?


	2. Chapter 1

**The reason for the title just so you know is because of the line in the song The Tide by Spill Canvas that says '**_**Heaven's not a place that you go when you die; it's that moment in life when you actually feel alive.' **_**And from other Spill Canvas songs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Bella POV**

Today is my first day in high school. Ever. In my 47 years of 'life' I've never gone to high school other than the first time around. But I don't remember much from my human years.

I've been playing with the idea of going to school for a while now. I'm a vegetarian, meaning I only hunt animals. I can control my thirst so that shouldn't be a problem. The only point against doing this is getting attached.

When I was first changed I didn't really understand. I was waiting for my birthday to finally come; the date was September 6, 1980. I was almost 18. Then out of no where, I feel this horrid pain shooting through out my body. It was gone after 3 days, but I felt different.

I went home, only to be faced by a funeral, my funeral. I only heard my father Charlie saying 'Today we gather to mourn the loss of my only daughter, Isabella Marie Swan.' That broke my heart. It was then that I realized I had no pulse. I also realized that I had to leave everyone and everything behind. I can remember the feeling, that's why I don't let myself get attached now.

The only people I've talked to in the last 29 years aren't even people. They're nomadic vampires. Although up until now I've been a nomad, I've never wanted to be. Everyone else that I've encountered has had bright crimson eyes, while mine are golden.

At the moment I'm freaking out. Because I've somehow just realized that I can't keep living in my current 'house'. I have accumulated a lot of money over the years, but I don't want to spend it all on a hotel room.

Crap, where am I going to find a house? I guess no matter what I am I'll always be forgetful.

I'll have to worry about that later, because if I don't leave now I'll be late for my first day. I find it kind of ironic that when I was human I always wanted to quit school, and now I'm going out of my own will to pass the time.

Something else I find ironic, I really wish I had a man in life. Before I was independent; I wanted to establish my name in the world of literature before I settled down. Now, I don't even really have a house and I want somebody.

If I thought God actually cared about me I'd pray for a golden eyed vampire like myself to come along and sweep me off the feet. But if he cared I'd still be human.

Right now I'm really glad I traded in my truck for my Volkswagen Phaeton. **(Go to profile for a link.)** Some people don't like them, but this one is different. I not exactly a giant; I'm only 5'4", and this car makes me feel average size. Plus it can go over 50 mph, I'm not a speed demon but at least I'm on time.

When I parked my car I knew people were looking. I don't know if they looked because of my car or because I was the new student but either way I didn't like it.

I didn't want to attract attention today but it was inevitable. People looking at me made me nervous, I felt like somehow someone would find out. I was relieved when most of the students turned their attention else where.

When I got out of my car my curiosity took over and I had to know what was more interesting than the new student. I was beyond shocked to find a pair of topaz eyes staring back at me.

We stood there staring at each other from a crossed the parking lot for God knows how long. There were two main reasons why I continued to stare. First of all, because I knew that he was a vegetarian like me, secondly and because even for a vampire he was beautiful.

He had bronze hair that seemed like no matter how much you tried it'd never be neat, his jaw was strong and angular and if I didn't know better I'd think he'd had some sort of plastic surgery done on his nose.

I didn't snap out of my trance until the bell rang. _I hope I get a chance to talk to him, maybe he knows others like us._

Walking to the English Building I got a lot more looks. I heard some of the students wondering if I was related to the Cullens because of my eyes. At least now I know their name.

In my first class alone I found out that there are seven members of the Cullen coven. Five of them came to school here, two are in grade eleven like me and the other three are in grade twelve. The other Cullens are posing as their parents. I still don't know who I saw but I _will _find out.

Asking for a place to stay briefly crossed my mind but I decided against it. For one, I didn't want to come of weak, for another, I was scared.

I'm sure that by now they all now that I'm here and I'm not sure yet if that's a good thing.

Because if they know I'm here and I know about them it'd be rude not talk to them but what if I ended up liking them? What happens if I befriend one of them? What if against my own will I become attached? That'd be bad. Because I'd only end up leaving them in two years, probably to never cross their paths again.

When I entered my second class of the day I saw one of the Cullens. Most likely Alice; I heard the two in grade eleven are named Alice and Edward.

She was very small. Her eyes were the almost the same as the other Cullen, only slightly darker. Her hair was spiky and black and it reminded me of what a vampire pixie would look like.

I stopped staring at her and gave the teacher my slip and he pointed me to my seat for the year.

Luckily for me, it was next to Alice Cullen. I hope she's a horrid person, that way I won't end up wanting to be friends.

"Hi! I'm Alice! We're going to be the best of friends, I can tell." She seemed rather…perky.

"Hi I'm Bella."

"I know. I can see the future" Normally it'd sound odd to hear someone say that, but it is a well known fact that some of us are blessed with powers. I'm a shield, a very good one at that.

"Interesting, I've never met anyone who could do that. I'm a shield. If I wanted to I could block myself from your…visions." I wasn't quite sure what to call them.

"Cool. My brother Edward is a mind reader. I guess your shield blocked him because he couldn't hear you." So it was Edward that I saw.

"Does anyone else in your family have any special talents?"

"My boyfriend – well husband really- can feel and control emotions. Other than us three, not really."

"I don't think I've ever met an emotion manipulator. Your coven seems really interesting." I knew I was digging myself into a hole but I was curious and Alice was _very_ likable.

"We don't really use the word coven anymore, we're like a family. What about your coven? Or family if you prefer."

"Well, I don't really have anyone; I've always been a nomad. I'm kind of living in a hotel right now." I could see Alice's expression change from excited to sadness in one second.

"That's just not right. You could always stay with us if you want." Not. Good.

"No, no, that's alright. I used to living on my own. I'm sure I'll find a place soon."

"Okay, but if you ever need anything you'll always have me. And once you've met everyone else I'm sure the same rule will apply."

I didn't need Alice's visions to see myself becoming friends with her. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a friend. We could always find one way or another to stay in touch. But she's the only one. If I grow attached to the other six I won't want to leave even though I'll need to.

"Thanks Alice. It'll be nice to have someone."

Just then the teacher called the class to attention. I know it was wrong to let Alice believe I'd be her friend. She doesn't know why I have boundaries. I'll tell her sometime, but for now we can be friends.

Everything will be fine as long as none of the others are as likable as her. If they are then I'm screwed.

**Review please. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. If ya want you can check out my other fanfic Double Agent Alice. - Alyshiajean**


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Now that that's out of the way, here is chapter two. **

**P.S-for an AH story by me check out Double Agent Alice.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I'm still not completely sure why I broke my no friends rule on my first day, but I think that it was the idea of having someone to talk to. Alice seemed like she'd be a good friend, she obviously likes to talk.

Regardless, I planned on getting out of the class as soon as possible. But I guess I forgot my shield and Alice saw it. So before the bell rang she asked,

"Bella do you not want to be friends or something? Because if you don't I can leave you alone. It's just that you seem really nice and the only girl I have to talk to is my sister. And she got boring after the first decade." She looked so sad pouting like she was; it made me feel like a horrible person knowing I made her like that.

"It's not that Alice. I'll tell you why I keep myself guarded from others, but not here." I knew that I wasn't helping my situation but I couldn't stop myself.

"That's okay, I can see you will. Do you want to sit with me and my family at lunch?"

"No thanks; I think it'd be easier for me if I went one by one with your family," Although I do want to know who I saw. "Hey Alice? Do you know –"

"It was Edward that you saw this morning." Her talent saves time if nothing else. "He'll be in your Biology class."

Just then the bell rang. I wonder what Edward is like. I guess I'll find out after lunch during Bio.

Lunch passed quickly, considering I didn't have to eat. I spent the time in my car listening to music. Some people find my music rather depressing but hey, I'm a vampire, I'm aloud to be depressed very once in a while.

When the bell finally rang I was actually excited to meet Edward. I was curious to see if his personality could match his looks. If they can, wow but at the same time I'd be screwed. He might make me want to stay.

That's not likely to happen but still… it's a possibility. I may not even get a chance to talk to him. This time I'll remember to shield myself, my thoughts are private.

I've never met someone who could read thoughts. I wonder what it's like. Now I'm really thankful for my shield. Shit. I didn't have my shield 'on' this morning. I hope he didn't hear me basically checking him out.

When I walked into class I had to give Mr. Banner the same slip I'd given my other teachers. I noticed one boy kept staring at me, it was unnerving. My teacher pointed me to my seat. And just like my previous class, my teacher sat me next to a Cullen.

He looked just as good as I remembered. I know it was only a few hours ago but I thought my imagination may have been playing games.

His expression told me he was focusing really hard on something, that or he was disturbed by someone's thoughts.

Damn. I forgot my shield. I guess now he definitely knows what I think about him. No use in putting up my shield now. I guess I'll just have to get the introductions over with and find out if he's anything like Alice.

"Hi I'm Bella. I'm guessing your Edward."

I expected him to say hello back. Or shake my extended hand, but instead he said,

"Why can't I hear you?" I was slightly confused since I was blocking anything. "I'm sorry, that was rude. Hello Bella. Yes I am Edward. And I'm guessing you met my sister. I heard her talking about our family but I stopped listening then. As you know I'm a mind reader, and until now I've never met someone I couldn't hear."

"Well, I'd say it's because I'm a shield but I'm not blocking now so it can't be that. I guess I'm just immune."

"Maybe you're different than everyone else. If that's the case then maybe we could become friends." At that moment I was thinking two things. One was 'oh no, he seems nice.' And the other was 'Oh God, his smile is gorgeous.'

"The thing is I don't really have friends. As in, I don't let myself have friends."

"You can't even give it a try?" He looked kind of sad at the fact that I wouldn't give him a chance at friendship.

"Well I'm trying it out with Alice first. I'm going to go one by one. I have barriers that I can't just let down like my shield. I'll explain everything to you eventually. But Alice is all I can handle for now." I surprised myself by thinking that I really wanted to know him better.

"Alice is a lot to handle. Maybe you should have started out smaller. In personality of course, not size." There's that smile again.

"Perhaps I should have. But I'd hate to let her down, she might pout." I had a feeling he knew what I was talking about.

"Ah yes, the pout. She probably could have ended World War Two with that pout." He chuckled as I laughed along with him. Damn him for being funny. Maybe I can handle two Cullens. No. I can't. What is this guy making me think?

"I've only seen it once, but I agree. After I become friends with Alice it'll be your turn." Deep down I really wanted Edward to come first, I don't know why but that's just how I felt.

"I guess I will just have to wait then. But since you're making me wait will you tell me why you'll only go one by one?" For some reason I felt compelled to tell him.

"I'm not quite used to friendships anymore. I remember leaving my human life behind. That might sound simple but when you hear the whole story it isn't."

"Oh. Where are you living now?" Random question.

"In a hotel. I'm looking for a cheap apartment but all I can find are houses around here." I could always go to a city, they'd definitely have apartments, but I want to know the Cullens.

"I'm sure our mother Esme wouldn't mind if you were to stay with us." Oh no, he's funny, gorgeous _and_ considerate.

"I wouldn't want to impose. Besides, don't you think it's a little soon to ask me to move in?" I joked.

"I suppose. Oh well, we have forever to get to know one another anyway."

The teacher suddenly spoke to me, asking a question that I never heard. Thank God for Edward, he knew the answer. From that point on I listened to the class.

I was actually surprised when the bell rang. Time seems to pass quicker when you're not just doting around all day.

When I stood up I turned to say goodbye to Edward and was confused by the look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Apparently, we are already going out. According to Jessica and Lauren, no girl in the school is good enough for me and since I'm talking to you I'm going out with you."

"What, do you not talk to any of the girls?" Now we were headed to the gym, my final class.

"Not really. Sometimes their thoughts are kind of, well, not bad or mean but still not the kind of things I want to hear about myself."

"I see. That doesn't surprise me." I saw him smirk but other than that he said nothing about my little comment.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class Bella. Hopefully you'll finish with Alice soon and we can be friends. You seem more like me than my family."

"I agree, you don't seem much like Alice. And you'll be the first to know when I'm ready for friend number two."

"I know my sister will never let me forget she was your number one. She's already been going on about how you two will be best friends."

Now we were standing outside of the gymnasium door and I had one more question.

"How do her visions work? How accurate are they?"

"I'll leave that for her to tell you." At that he turned with a smile and left.

I wasn't looking forward to this class. I never liked any type of sport. That may be because I was more than slightly awkward as a human. Now it's because I don't like holding back. Of course If I didn't I'd hurt someone with my supernatural strength.

"Hi, I'm Mike." I whirled around to see who was talking to me. It was the same guy I'd seen staring at me in Biology.

"Hi I'm Bella."

"I know." Wow, that sounded a bit like a stalker. I just smiled politely and walked away. I could feel his eyes on me. I can tell he'll be trying to start a conversation with me some other time.

Today the coach just went over the rules of badminton so we didn't actually do anything that's one thing I was grateful for. Sadly I kept catching Mike looking at me. I haven't even really talked to him and he already creeps me out.

On my way to my car I saw Alice waving to me. When I waved back I was thinking about how I was glad to find someone like me. I can't wait to really get to know her. Who knows, maybe her vision will be right and I'll have a best friend for the first time since my death. Only time will tell.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:Review please. Good, bad or horrid?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, this story has 900+ hits already :). Again, I don't own Twilight. Thank you all for waiting; it's a hard time for me. I ended up just cutting this chapter short so that I'd be able to give you guys something before my short-term brake. Please bear with me. But without further ado (or whatever it is) here is chapter three**

* * *

I'm not sure what the employees at the hotel think of me. I've been here for almost a week. I wouldn't be surprised if they're looking for me on the missing posters.

The room I'm currently living in is only a bathroom and bedroom. They had an option for a kitchen but that would've been extremely pointless.

I don't really have many material possessions. Everything that I've picked up in my travels goes to storage; I only take a messenger bag with me where ever I go. That only leaves my sight when I hunt.

Speaking of hunting….My first day at school took a toll on me but it wasn't as bad as I'd expected. Either way I need to hunt before I 'fall off the wagon' as they say.

I had already done my research on Forks' wildlife so I knew what I could and couldn't or shouldn't hunt. Can't have the humans trying to figure out the sudden lack of a certain species right?

During my research I decided to go to Mt. Rainier. I really preferred carnivore and there are bears there. I didn't think I'd have any run-ins because of that. But now for the same reason I'm thinking the opposite.

I'm worried that I'll come across one of the Cullen's while hunting and attack them. That's definitely not how I'd like to meet the others. Nor is it the way I'd like to meet Alice or Edward for the second time.

After a well-over-half-hour internal debate I decided that if I didn't hunt soon I'd do some thing a lot worse than attack another vampire.

That half hour turned out to be pointless considering I found no signs of anybody else. The only things I found were a grizzly and a mountain lion, that should be enough to keep me satisfied for a while.

I've always been different; I can go much longer without hunting than normal. I've never really considered that an advantage but now I'm thankful.

Isn't it odd how something can go from an advantage to disadvantage in a matter of minutes? Or how something can be seen as good and bad. For example I'd be bad obviously because I'm a monster, but within my world of monsters I'd be considered as good because I don't hunt humans. Another example would be the Cullens they're nice and I want to get to know them and that's good but bad at the same time.

I want to know them so badly it scares me. I don't want to hurt again. I'm just now getting over the first time. Sometimes I still miss my old friends and family, I don't need anyone else to miss. It scares me even more how much more I want to know Edward than anyone else. It scares me that I can see myself falling for him. It scares me that I'm suddenly becoming so vulnerable. The last thing that scares me is beyond foolish; I'm scared that Edward won't want to know me.

So far their family seems nice but I've only actually met two of them. I've seen the other three and they too are beautiful even for vampires. The other girl is tall, blonde and probably every guy's dream. One of the boys is blond and seems to be more reserved or has more trouble around humans. The last buy is huge had brown curly hair and looks like he could easily take anyone or anything.

I've never seen the two that are acting as the parents. I'm almost certain they probably aren't even thirty. I know that the male is a doctor because I heard a couple of women talking about how gorgeous Dr. Carlisle Cullen is and how his wife – Esme – is so lucky.

Some times I do wish I had someone to talk to. If it's possible I may just be a schizophrenic after all, I do speak to myself an awful lot. Maybe some day I'll have Alice and the other Cullens. But then again, I don't want to get my hopes up.

When I remember everything I've thought about lately it has something to do with them. And then the next thought is not getting attached. I'm becoming boarder line obsessed. So from now on, I'll try not to think about them so much. Instead I'll try to focus on my schoolwork, like the paper I'm supposed to be writing for English. I guess I could do that now.

I really thought that would help. Until I remembered the paper is on Bram Stoker's _Dracula_. How ironic. How does a vampire write their views on the 'mythical' characters of the book? I suppose I'll just have to go with the typical 'vampirism symbolizes lust/desire for something/one unattainable'.

Sadly work can only occupy so much time. Then you're faced with night time. Sometimes I really wish I could sleep. This time is always the darkest - literally and figuratively – time in my day. Because the only thing I can really do is hunt and think. But I prefer to hunt during the day so that leaves me with thinking.

Sometimes that's the one thing I hate about not being human. It seems that the universe isn't going to let me forget that either; because of course as soon as the radio is on 'Seventeen Forever' starts playing. Seriously, cut me some slack.

I can't believe I'm really saying this, but I can't wait for school. I don't even get to watch the sunrise. Because there's no sun. Just rain blending into rain and then – surprise! – more rain. The only way I can tell that it is becoming day is the fact that instead of navy the sky is a light blue.

That could only mean one thing… school. And Alice I suppose, and Edward. Okay so that's three things but really it's all just one group, therefore, one thing. I'm already breaking my 'less thinking of Cullens' rule. Oh well, it's not like I expected it to last.

Today I will _try _to ignore them, but at the same time I don't want to seem rude. I guess I'll say 'hello' but no more than that. _Right, like that will happen._

I wonder how long it'll take me before I can tell Alice and Edward my story. My guess is however long I have here. Just you wait and see, the day I feel comfortable enough it'll be graduation and I'll never see them again. I know that'll happen, therefore I _will_ keep myself guarded.

I'm letting myself get hurt again. So I'll learn to ignore the electric charge I feel in the air whenever I'm around Edward. And I'll learn to deal with the fact that Alice seems so likable, that she could end up being a good friend and that she really seems like she wants to know me. Because I know if I get close to them I'll hurt them too. I'm not _that_ selfish.

I'll just have to go on. Go with the flow, roll with the punches, however you want to phrase it. Either way I can't just fix my problems. Therefore I need to stop wallowing and worrying.

My drive to school was basically me repeating that to myself as if it were a magical solution. Of coarse that all went down the drain when I pulled in a space, only to see Alice, Edward and the others getting out of their car. And if it wasn't already hard enough, Edward just _had _to look my way and smile; momentarily dazzling me where I sit.

Oh yeah, someone up there hates me, that's why I'm being punished with something I can't have. _Lucky me._

**

* * *

**

**Review please. **

**- Alyshia**


	5. Chapter 4

**My hiatis is over!! Sorry for the wait!**

Once I had gotten over my momentary dazzling, I got out of my car and made my way to Government. Not before seeing Alice send a wave my way. I had an odd feeling something was going to happen. Something that was good but bad at the same time.

My second day at school went pretty much the same as Friday. Except for my schedule. Today instead of English, Math, Lunch, Biology, Gym I had Government, English, Lunch, French and then Biology. Lucky for me that meant no gym.

Government went quite easily, but that's probably because I wasn't asked any questions. That sounds like a good thing right? Not this time, I'm about 99% sure that the teacher has some sort of sick crush on me. Sometimes I wish I still looked human. Now I'm headed to English and I don't know if it's a bad thing or not that I'm excited.

I know I was just thinking the other day about going with the flow but now that somehow seems too hard. Why did I _have _to choose here out of all the sunless places on Earth? And _why_ did I have to meet the Cullens?

The closer it got to English class, my feeling got stronger. I may not be an Alice but I am intuitive. I just hope it ends up being more good than bad.

Alice was already seated when I walked into the English building. When she heard me enter she looked up and smiled. I'm pretty sure she has something to do with my feeling. Every step closer I got her smile widened. _Oh yeah, she definitely has something to do with it._

"Hey Bella!" I'm beginning to wonder if she's always this hyper. I wonder what effect that has on her empath husband.

"Hi Alice."

The bell rang then so she didn't have a chance to say anything else. Or so you'd think. I should have known she'd use her vampire abilities to talk during class.

"So Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me and my sister Rosalie after school today. Then you could go to our house to meet Carlisle and Esme; they really wanted to meet you." I don't know why her 'parents' would want to meet me. Her whole family must be nice, and that could be a bad thing in two years when I leave. Again. But I do know about the shopping.

"I don't want to intrude. I don't even like to go shopping that much." When I said this she looked at me as if I'd told her the Volturi were weak; completely disbelieving.

"First, _every _girl likes shopping. Mortal or immortal. And second, you wouldn't be intruding. Please Bella. Don't even try to get out off this, I already saw it, I'm only asking to be polite." _Sigh._

"Obviously you haven't met every female on this planet. Honestly I don't like shopping all that much but I'll go anyway." She was practically bouncing in her seat; the rest of the class must have thought she was crazy.

"Thank you for not being difficult! I promise you won't regret it! Oh my God my family will be so glad when you come! Esme especially; she loves meeting other vegetarians, you'll end up like her third daughter! And Emmett! You'll love him, it's hard not to. He looks like a mean, intimidating guy but he's a softie. More teddy than grizzly. Rose will like you too, she comes off as a stuck up bitch but she really isn't. Jasper is easy to get along with, and that has nothing to do with his special power. Carlisle will love you too; he'll probably ask you about your shield and stuff. And Edward, well, you already know he wants to know you. Oh my God this is great!"

Alice was speaking to fast and low for the humans to hear but the little squeal she let out at the end was heard by the students sitting around us. I must admit, even for a vampire her speed was impressive.

"Yeah, great, now can we listen to class; I've only been through high school once before."

"Oh, okay. I guess we'll have to get to know each other's histories today." And with that, Alice stopped talking.

English class was easy, like every other class I've been to here. We were supposed to write a fiction story. Technically I just wrote an autobiography without too many obvious clues or details. The teacher said that we'd be working on it for the rest of the week. I guess I get a free class almost everyday this week.

The only classes I had left that day were French and Biology. The schedules here are weird like that. I got to choose my classes so each day I have 4 four classes. I have almost every subject three days in the cycle (the cycle is a rotation of four days; my school is kind of like that). I get to change my schedule half way through the years so then I'll have five classes a day.

I was walking to my Phaeton for my lunch period when I heard someone call my name. I had to mentally scold myself for hoping it was Edward; I don't know why but I already fell… attached… to him. Sadly for me though, it wasn't Edward.

"Hi Mike." I said faking enthusiasm.

"Hey Bella. I was thinking, you're new in town, so I could show you around town."

"You mean like a date?" I was afraid of his answer.

"Yeah… kinda… if you want to. So what do you say?"

"Honestly Mike, I'm not interested in a relationship now or one in this town at all. Besides, Alice is already going to show me around town." _Not that you really need a guide for Forks._ I added mentally.

"Oh… well then. If you change your mind just give me a call ya know? Or just catch up to me in the hallway some time." Poor boy, he actually sounded the slightest bit hopeful.

"No offense, really, it's not personal, just, don't count on it." I almost felt bad for Mike. Almost.

He started to say something else but he stopped after looking over my shoulder. I was wondering why for about a second before I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Hey Newton. I'm sure Bella appreciates your offers but she's already agreed to let Alice and I show her around town." I don't know where Edward was headed but I do know I'm glad he showed up.

"Yeah, she said. I guess I'll just go now. Bye Bella. _Cullen._" I could tell by their usages of last names that they didn't get along.

After Mike left I stood there for a second enjoying the feel of Edward's arm around my shoulder- even though I tried vey hard not to – before he moved his arm and stood in front of me.

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation with Newton. I could see in his thoughts that you wanted him to leave."

"Don't apologize. It's only my second day in school here and I'm already losing my patience. I can't image what it's like for you. You get twice the noise and Alice made it sound like you guys have been around for a while."

"Your right, hearing the thoughts is annoying but I've learned to more or less tune them out. There are just some things you don't want to hear about people you consider your brothers and sisters. And there are a lot of things that I don't want to hear about myself."

"I can't imagine what it's be like to hear Mike's thoughts. Must be horrible." I joked.

"Oh believe me, it is." When he laughed I couldn't help but notice that it sounded like music. "Don't worry about the attention though; when we came it only lasted for about a week or two. After that the humans ignore us like they should."

"Can I ask you something? Does Alice like to shop or was it just me? And is she always hyper?"

"I heard about your plans to go shopping with my sisters… you have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into. As for Alice, yes she is always that hyper. If she sees something she likes – in a store or a vision – she's even worse." I couldn't even image a more hyper Alice.

"Where were you going before you came and saved me from Mike?" I don't know why I was asking so many questions, I just couldn't stop.

"To my car. It's not like I can actually eat lunch here. Well, I could, but it'd be something that I disapprove of." He joked.

"You could always go behind the school in the woods." I played along.

"I suppose. But what about when I come back with leaves in my hair, dirt on face and ripped clothing?"

"I'm sure some of the girls wouldn't mind the last one on that list." For some unexplainable reason it was easy to talk to Edward. Even easier than talking to Alice.

"Sadly, you're correct. Are you –" The bell rang cutting of whatever he was going to say.

"What class do you have now?"

"I have Government. What about you?"

"French. Well, see you in Biology." Am I crazy for not wanting to leave him?

"Oh yeah, Alice told me that they're blood typing in class today. And since you're gong to ask how you'll go shopping – Alice saw – she said to meet her back at school when class would normally get out."

"Alice's visions must come in handy."

"You have no idea. I guess next time I'll see you will be when Alice brings you home to play Barbie. Bye Bella."

I didn't even notice that we were already at the French building. When I did notice Edward was already gone. This is going to be a long French class.

* * *

**So what do you think? Next chapter soon, I'm trying to keep them all around the same length. Review please?**

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter Five for you all! This story has over 2000 hits! That's a lot for me! Thanks for the story/author alerts/favourites. I love getting e-mails, especially telling me about reviews *cough hint cough*. Disclaimer is on my profile. **

* * *

French class pass in a blur. All I could think of was how grateful I was for Alice's warning. Okay, that was just a thought in the back of my mind.

Right now I'm in my car waiting for the end of the day to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I'd prefer not to be stuck in my car, but no human would be comfortable standing in the rain for an hour.

I really couldn't stop thinking about meeting the rest of the Cullens. I've seen them all around school and they seem interesting. They look nothing alike except for their eyes and Rosalie's and Jasper's hair color.

I'm really curious to meet Jasper – Alice's husband. I can't imagine him being as hyper as Alice, but then again, who is? Judging by his appearance he's more relaxed and calm. Maybe he balances her out.

Emmett is… huge. Not just big, but huge. His hair is dark brown and curly. I almost can't imagine him being a teddy bear. Except that I could've sworn I saw dimples when he smiled. Hopefully I'll get to know his softer side. But regardless, I'd hate to be an animal when he's hunting.

Rosalie could easily be the most beautiful woman on this earth. She could've been a very successful model if she were human. But somehow her tall, thin frame didn't look out of place next to Emmett.

It's like that with all of the Cullens. They look nothing like their husband or wife, yet they still look perfect next to each other. I can imagine that goes for Carlisle and Esme, the only ones I haven't met yet.

Then there's Edward. Something about him just pulls me in. I feel like I've know him for longer than I really have. I need to admit that it scares me. A little bit because of getting attached, but mostly because even if I were open to attachment, he wouldn't want me.

He could probably have anyone he wanted. It's blatantly obvious that the girls at school are majorly crushing on him; it wouldn't be a surprise if other females he meets are the same.

Even I – the girl closed off from everyone – have a tiny bit of a crush on him. What else would explain how I feel when he's around? He just makes me happy. I can see myself in love with him. I still don't know if that's good or bad.

If I stick with my 'Go with the flow plan' or GWTFP that's exactly what will happen. I'll end up fallowing him and his family around the world like a lost puppy.

I really need to stop thinking about this. I need to stop thinking about Edward Cullen and his perfect messy hair and his equally perfect body… damn it, I'm _still _thinking about him.

Music. That's the solution. I'll listen to the lyrics and block out all thoughts.

I turned on my car and plugged in my car's IPOD system. I hate listening to the radio because they only play one genre of music.

I looked through my playlist for the perfect thought blocking song. I decided on one with no real meaningful lyrics. Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas. I personally preferred the old BEP if I was listening to them at all, but this was the first one I came across.

Too bad that only took up four minutes of my time. Still forty minutes left. What else can I distract myself with?

I settled on Breakin Dishes by Rihanna. The lyrics are more violent than her norm. I wonder if she wrote this before or after the beatings. This is one of the few songs that can get stuck in my head. But again, it's only 4 minutes.

At times like this I really wish I could sleep. Of course if I could sleep, I'd be human, and if I were human I'd have no problem sitting in a room full of students doing blood typing. Well, maybe not, I always hated the smell of blood.

Ironic. I'm just noticing this now. As a human the smell of blood made me want to be sick, now it makes me want to feed.

I've always wondered what my life would have been like if I wouldn't have been changed. I don't remember much about that time. All I know is that I was waiting for my 18th birthday, and then walking home from school only to be attacked, by what I now know was a vampire.

They must have found something bad if they declared me dead after three days. I try not to think about that much. Every once in a while I'll go back to Phoenix where my parents are buried. I miss them still.

As if to mock me 'Dead and Gone' started playing on my stereo. I changed the song before it could get to me.

I spent the rest of my time trying to up my mood for shopping. By the time the final bell rang I was actually looking forward to shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I was more excited about spending time with them than the actual shopping. I still need to thank Alice for the warning.

As if on cue Alice was walking towards my car. I was kind of confused to see that she was alone. I rolled down my window when she got to me.

"Hi Bella! Before we go to Seattle we need to get Rose's BMW. So I was wondering if you wanted to follow us to our house or if you wanted to go back to your hotel first. The first would probably be easier since you're staying after shopping too."

"Um… I guess I'll follow then." She nodded and smiled.

"Okay then, bye Bella. Even though I'll see you in like… 12 minutes." With that she turned on her heel to leave.

The drive to the Cullens' - as Alice said – took about 12 minutes. At least half of that time was spent driving up the lane to their house.

Actually, mansion would be more suitable than house. There, in the middle of a huge clearing, was one of the most beautiful houses I'd ever seen. It had three stories and it looked to be in perfect condition. I could tell it must be old because of the style and the mouldings. I could hear a stream or river behind the house, and anywhere you turned you saw trees.

I looked away from the curtain of trees surrounding the house to find Alice motioning me to follow her inside. I was there is a flash, after all, why not use vampire speed when not around humans?

Standing in the doorway with Alice was Mrs. Esme Cullen. At least, that's what I assumed. She had long, wavy caramel hair and gave off a motherly vibe. She made me feel welcomed.

"Hello Bella it's nice to meet you. I'm Esme, although you probably know that already. Carlisle is working now so I guess you'll have to wait to meet him." I expected her to offer her hand or something, but instead she pulled me into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Your house is beautiful." I said once she released me.

"Thank you dear. I'd love for you to stay longer and talk, but one thing you'll learn; _never _keep Alice from her shopping." I laughed along with her, although I was kind of scared of Esme's descriptions of Alice and her enthusiasm for shopping.

Suddenly Alice appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't worry Esme, we're coming here after. Bella still needs to meet Carlisle."

"Well of course, but you girls should be going now. The mall isn't open all night."

"Right. ROSALIE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! THEY CLOSE THE MALL AT NIGHT!" under her breath I heard her say something about 'stupid humans needing their sleep, having no consideration for the immortal world'.

"Calm down Alice, I'm ready. Now, let's see if we can wear out our little Bella here." I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of actually wearing out a vampire.

My laughing was cut short when I heard Emmett yell – from somewhere in the house – "You laugh now, we'll see who's laughing in a couple hours." That scared me. Alice must have read my expression because next thing I knew she was dragging me out the door to Rosalie's BMW.

Six hours, two closed malls and three arms full later, we were back at the Cullens' house. And for the first time since my change, I was almost tired. I knew there was a reason I didn't like shopping.

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked it!! I'm working on the next chapter now, if all goes well it should be up within a week or two. Sorry for the slow updates, but my teachers all decided to give projects now. It'll get better soon I promise!! Please review, good or bad, opinions, etc., anything!


	7. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Thanks to everyone who is sticking around for these chapters, and the fave stories and story alerts. This story has over 3000 hits. Sorry for the wait. Here is chapter 6. Disclaimer is on my profile because it's just SO annoying to write every time. And FYI, this story is ALWAYS BPOV unless it says otherwise.

* * *

"So Bella, was I right? Are you actually a tired vamp?" Rosalie asked.

"Sadly Rose, yes I am almost tired. There was always a reason that I didn't like shopping. And I think that my current reason is Alice with unlimited credit cards and endless energy." Alice and Rose laughed along with me when I called Alice out on her crazy shopping ways.

During those six hours I had learned a lot about both of them. Rosalie told me her story **(Alice's and Rosalie's stories are the same as S.M wrote them) **and it had to have been one of the saddest I'd ever heard. No girl should ever have to go through that. But at least Rosalie got her revenge.

Alice's story was more similar to mine. She didn't know who changed her. But sadly for her, she doesn't remember anything from her human life. All she knows is what she found from searching articles on the internet. She assumes her family put her into the insane asylum because of the visions.

It was hard for me to tell them my own story for more than one reason. First of all, it was the first time I'd ever told someone. Mostly though, I think it was because I took down my walls, I'm letting myself become friends with the Cullens and I can't stop it; I don't think I want to.

After all, now they have technology. I have a cell phone. And I have MSN. They have such things as webcams. What's the worst that could happen if I made some friends?

But the only thing is… I might not be able to stop at friends with Edward. I know I haven't spoken to him much but for an unknown reason I want to get to know him. Something about him just, dazzles me, makes me want to know what he's thinking. If I didn't know better I'd say that it was a true case of Romeo and Juliet syndrome. Or, I guess you could just call it love at first sight.

As long as I'm being honest with myself it really wouldn't be that hard to fall in love with Edward. He's gorgeous, nice intelligent and dazzling. No wonder he said girls at school think things that he doesn't want to hear.

I was broke out of my thinking by a greeting.

"Hello, you must be Bella, I'm Carlisle." Carlisle was one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen. His hair was wavy and golden, and his eyes – like the rest of them – were only a shade darker than his hair.

"Hello Carlisle, it's nice to meet you."

"I hear that you went shopping with Alice and Rosalie. Let me be the first to say sorry; I never should have let them have unlimited cards." Carlisle joked. His laugh, like all the other Cullens' was musical.

"Like that would have stopped us." Alice said, entering the room with who I knew – from the stories – to be Jasper. Rosalie was following behind her with Emmett.

"Actually it would have, he _is _your guardian remember?" Said Esme, who was now standing next to Carlisle, looking lovely as ever.

Alice just rolled her eyes at Esme's comment. I'm not sure if I could stand living here if I were Edward; all three couples were so blatantly in love. Speaking of Edward….

"So, how did your first torture session go?" Anybody could tell that Alice and Rose didn't like the way Edward described their shopping habits.

"It was… long, but it was still fun. I'm guessing that they've dragged you along once or twice." I joked.

"Well, not as many times as Emmett or Jasper, but still enough to know it's horrible." I suddenly felt bad for Jasper and Emmett.

"Well, I guess that's one of the perks of not having a shopaholic mate." I looked around and noticed that the other Cullens had left. Now it was just me and Edward standing in the Cullens' foyer.

"I suppose you're right. Although, sometimes I'd be willing to have a mate twice as bad as Alice _and _Rose combined, just to have somebody. Speaking of the Valentino devils, Alice was thinking about your conversations. It's not a pleasant thing to hear their stories is it?"

"No, not really. But honestly, none of us have very happy endings. Your family is very lucky to have found each other. They told me Japer's and Emmett's stories as well. What about you? What's your story?" I was extremely curious to hear how he came to be a vampire. And maybe – and _only_ maybe – I wanted to figure out if he has ever had a mate.

But then again, if he has had a mate, do I really want to know? Like I said, I have a crush. I can admit to that much. But I _refuse_ to go any deeper than a crush. It will be hard – and totally going against the flow as I said I would – but it's for the best.

"My story, well, if you want a run down of my 108 years, perhaps we should go up to my room. After all, we'd look kind of strange standing here in a foyer having a conversation."

"That _would _make more sense."

Edward's room was the only bedroom on the third floor. One wall was all one window, and another was full of CD's. Even though we don't sleep he still had a king sized bed. Everything was different shades of gold. I could hear the river behind the Cullens' house and the music that Edward had playing in his stereo; Linkin Park. On the wall opposite of the CDs, there were two doors that I assumed went to a bathroom and a closet.

"Why didn't you just take a room on the second floor with everyone else?" I asked.

"Sometimes, it's nice to escape all the couples; it really makes you feel lonely sometimes."

"I can see how that could happen. So, now are you going to tell me your family's story? Or you life story?" I asked, moving to sit on his bed.

Edward sat down beside and said, "I guess I'll start from the beginning. I was born on June 20, 1901. My parents' names were Elizabeth and Edward Masen Sr.

"I remember wanting more than anything to join the army and fight for my country. As you can imagine, my parents weren't too happy about that.

"In 1918 the Spanish influenza came to Chicago. My father became ill first; he lost consciousness and never woke up. My mother contracted it soon after, and so did I. Carlisle just so happened to be in Illinois at the time.

"He has told me that my mother somehow knew that he could do something to save me that no one else could. Before she died she asked him to do everything in his power to save me." I could see the sadness in his eyes as he thought about his parents.

"Back then, Carlisle was alone. So when he changed me, he wasn't certain that it was the right thing to do. He had been thinking of finding someone else to change but never acted on it.

"The next to join our little coven was Esme. She had tried to kill herself by jumping off of a cliff when she lost her child. They took her straight to the morgue, thinking that there was no way she would survive. Carlisle changed her, and they've been together ever since.

"Then came Rosalie. You already know her story so I won't repeat it. What she probably didn't tell you was that Carlisle intended her to be to me, what Esme was to him. I offended her in the beginning by not chasing after her, but she did get over it.

"She found Emmett one day when we were hunting. He had been doing his own type of hunting and got mauled by a bear. When he woke up from his change, he saw Rosalie and that was that. His favourite meal has always been grizzly and he thinks 'the more irritable the better'. I think this is only because he has a personal vendetta against them.

"Alice and Jasper were the last to join us. Alice had had a vision of us and decided she wanted to live like us. As you know, she doesn't know who changed her. Jasper was living in the south when he was changed. You will probably hear his accent come out at times. He and Alice found each other because of one of her visions. It was love at first sight."

I sat there quietly taking it all in for a moment. I finally said "Wow. You're lucky to have more than a coven; you have a family. I can't even remember the last time I had a _friend._"

"That's not true. You must consider Alice and Rosalie to be your friends if you told them your story."

"Well, I guess when you look at it like that." I suppose he is right.

"You need to look on the bright side – not that I do that often – my family is here until I graduate. That means that we'll be here for another two years here. And speaking of you telling Alice and Rose; I do believe that it's your turn now."

_Damn that crooked smile._

"I guess I'll start at the same place as you; the beginning…"

* * *

**I know you probably all hate me for ending there, but I wanted to get this chapter out before Tuesday because I won't be able to write for a week. I will try extremely hard to get the next chapter out this month. Please bear with me. **

**Oh, and review ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I will never be able to apologize enough. Thank you everyone for subscribing and favouriting. And as usual, please review; reviews are my fuel. Disclaimer is on my profile.

* * *

**

"I guess I'll start at the same place as you; the beginning.

"It was one week before my birthday; September 6th. I was never one of those people who got excited about their birthdays. For one; I don't like gifts, two; I didn't have many friends and I don't like being the center of attention. But this year was different. I was finally going to be seen as an adult.

I can remember that it was a Saturday. My friend Jacob and I always hung out during the weekends because he lived and went to school in La Push on the reservation.

"Sorry, I'm getting off track. So as I was saying it was Saturday and I was waiting for Jacob on the beach. I was just sitting, minding my own business, watching the wave pools when – seemingly out of thin air- he appeared.

"I barely had time to blink before he bit me. I didn't even see his face. All I did see was his hair, his coal black hair. He took me deep into the woods, probably in case I was to scream. We were so far into the forest that even after three days and nights of screaming, no one heard a thing.

"I'm still not sure why he left me to change instead of completely draining me. I think he assumed I'd die anyway."

After a short pause I continued, "Obviously he assumed wrong.

"When I woke up I immediately felt the thirst burning in my throat. I didn't really understand what it was until a very unlucky deer crossed my path. I pounced out of instinct, without thought.

"Once I realized what I'd done, I tried to find my way out of the woods and to my house. I was still kind of disorientated because of my enhanced senses. I don't think I'll ever forget when I first discovered the speed." I laughed to myself at the memory.

"What's so funny?" I looked over at Edward, almost forgetting that he was there.

"Well, when I found out I had super-human speed I nearly had a heart attack. I was expecting to watch my feet while I 'ran' awkwardly over the roots and trees. I was a _very_ clumsy human. But next thing I know, I'm flying past trees without a care."

"I know exactly what you mean," Edward laughed, then continued, "I was always a fast runner as a human, but nowhere _near_ as fast as I am now. I freaked a little bit too."

"I couldn't help but laugh with him. His laugh is so musical, so hypnotic. He could probably get a life-long mime to laugh with him.

"Sometimes the speed still freaks me out. _Anyways_, as I was saying; I ran – still totally confused by anything and everything – into town. I got to my house faster than I'd thought possible, considering I had no idea where I was in the first place.

"When I got there it was empty. It was one of the rare sunny days so I stayed hidden in the trees because my eyes were still sensitive. I followed a smell similar to my father's; he's always had a distinct scent.

"While I was following his trail, I met my first vampire. She took one look at me and somehow knew that I was a newborn. Till this day I don't know how. After all, it's not like I was running wild slaughtering the town.

"She told me her name was Lexi. Then she said 'Sit down Kid, I have some things to explain to you'. Lexi taught me about everything from the effects of the sun, to the Volturi. The thing that made the most impact though was her telling me that I had to leave my few friends and family in order to keep them safe.

"That's when I became the way I am. Never getting close to anyone. Never getting attached. And never making anything more than acquaintances." I swallowed hard thinking about what came next.

"For the next couple of days I stayed hidden far enough in the forest that I couldn't hear what was going on. When I finally came out I was met by my own funeral. It broke my heart – as unbeating as it is – to see people mourning my death, while I was standing no more than fifty feet away.

"The official story is that I decided to go swimming by myself and when a large wave came in I got caught in the rip-tide. They obviously never found a body. I doubt they would have suggested that otherwise.

"Since then I've wondered the Earth. I've seen most of the world. I had some money saved when I 'died'. I took that with me and over the years I've gotten odd jobs, traveled, invested and I just accumulated more money.

"I decided it was only right to come back here for school. I never actually graduated. Most of what I know now is from reading, internet and TV. No one in the school is old enough to really remember me, so I thought it'd be safe to come back.

"And that's my story. Not very exciting I'll admit."

"Well it seems more exciting than mine. All I really did was catch a cold." Even though I was still recovering from my trip down memory lane I laughed along with him.

"Well, when you put it that way..."I joked.

"But in all seriousness I am sorry that you had to leave your family and friends behind. When I was changed my parents had already died – although you know that already. It wasn't as hard to leave them, knowing they'd be together." You could see it clearly in his eyes that he was truly sorry for me. That surprised me a little bit considering I'd only known him for a few days.

"Thank you. I know this question might seem a little random, but do you remember your human life at all?"

"No, not much of it at least. I can remember my parents the easiest. Sometimes I'll see or hear something that'll trigger a flashback. I don't get them as often any more. After all, it's been 91 years, that's a lot of time to remember." I could tell he was thinking of an earlier time- possibly even before I was _first_ born- judging by the look on his face.

""I guess I'm just lucky that I can remember most of my human life. I think it might be because I hung around for a week or so. Plus, being here again – even after a few days – has caused a couple stray memories to pop up."

"Is it hard for you to be here?" he asked.

"I sighed then answered "Not as hard as I thought it'd be. I mean, I've only been here for what, four or five days? The only thing is that I feel almost obligated to put down some sort of roots here. This is the only home I've ever known. It'll be hard to leave here in only two years." It's already hard to think of leaving Edward. And the other Cullens too of course.

"I wish I could say 'I know what you mean' but I've never gone back to Chicago for any length of time. I know you said that you don't get attached, but do you stay in contact with anyone you've met?" I was secretly hoping that his question meant _'Will you stay in contact with me?'_ But sadly, I know better.

"Not really. I have all of their numbers though, in case I ever need them, but other than that, not really. I do call Lexi once a year on my birthday though, to check up on her. She's the only vampire that I really give a damn about. Who knows who or what I'd be if she hadn't explained to me what I'd become."

"Oh.... Why'd you go 'vegetarian'? I know for a fact that sometimes it's easier to just live life how our instincts tell us." I f he keeps asking questions I might start thinking that he actually wanted to know me.

"The first time I went hunting I was just following scents. I had no idea what I was hunting. When I got closer I could hear two men talking. That's when I realized that I was actually going to eat humans. Even worse than that, I could recognize the voices as two of my father's best friends. Lexi had only said 'we feed and live on blood' so I decided to see if hunting animals would work. As you know; it does. I've been a vegetarian since that day. I've never even killed a human." I couldn't help but feel a bit proud of my restraint. It's not always the easiest.

"I can only wish that I had your self control." I looked over to see Edward shaking his head, looking at me somewhat in awe.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, a long time ago, I left Carlisle and Esme to go on my own. During that time I fed on human _and_ animal blood. At the time I saw nothing wrong with killing men who were stalking young girls down allies, thinking vile things. Once I realized that it was no way to live I went back to Carlisle. Even after nine decades I'm still afraid that I'll slip up."

"Nobody's perfect Edward. I never said I'm not afraid to make a mistake. It's really just mind over matter." I explained to him. Although, honestly, Edward is pretty darn close to being perfect.

"I've never thought of it that way. Maybe if more of our kind could think like that, us vegetarians wouldn't be as rare to come by."

"So basically, if every other vampire in existence was more like me, the world would be a better place? I'll take that as a compliment." I said jokingly.

"Exactly" Edward laughed with me. _I really should make him laugh more often._

The two of us spent the next couple of hours together laughing and talking. We talked about all of our favourite things and shared some of our random flashbacks from our human lives.

I didn't leave until early in the morning, around 4 o'clock. I wished I could have stayed longer, but I prefer to do things at a human speed. That includes sorting out and putting away all the clothes I'd bought.

Either way, our time was cut short. I felt like I could spend forever – literally- talking or just being, with Edward. This is the beginning of a beautiful – hopefully more than – friendship.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 7 of The Tide! Review please. Next chapter will be out sometime before October. And if it isn't, I give you all permission to hunt me down, tie me to the computer chair and force me to write.**

**-Alyshia Jean  
**


	9. AN, I'm sorry, I'm trying

Okay guys, if there's anyone still with me, I am sooooo sorry.

There really is no excuse for not updating this story for what, a year and four months? Time really does fly. Every time I go to work on this something else comes up, or it just doesn't cross my mind. I had actually given up on writing all together, and then one November night I signed in, and saw that The Tide was still getting hits. And I thought "Wow, I wonder if people are only not subscribing because of how long it has been since I updated?" because I do that.

Anyway, the point of this AN is that for the past couple of years I've been in a really bad place, and as a way to try to balance myself out with the necessities in life, and what I love to do, I'm going to try to re-start this story. No promises though, I wish I could, but my mind is really unpredictable. I'll also be going over the existing chapters and editing them and lengthening them.

So guys, if you're still getting e-mails, stick with me, just a little longer, and I will try my best to have the next chapter out by Christmas. That may seem like a long time, but given my track record it's pretty good. See, I can make jokes about it now, when it used to just depress me.


End file.
